Midnight Water Romance
by Danica Loy
Summary: *(Last chapter up)**(COMPLETE)* Yami, a young prince, can't seem to find love, until he meets a strange girl. But can he hold on to her or will he lose her forever?
1. Prologue

I have finally found the time to write what with schoolwork. Anyway, this story stars Yami Yugi and I don't him or anything else in "Yugioh". But I do own the girl in this fic so talk to me if you want to use her in other stories.

All Reviews are welcome

Now, enough of me jabbering, on with the story!!!!

&

**Chapter 1: **

_The Prologue_

Once upon a time in the far away land of Ancient Egypt, there was a golden kingdom that sparkled brilliantly in the Morning Dawn. In the center of this wonderful city stood a huge palace, which was the brightest of all. However, within the palace, it was the gloomiest place in the city, because it was home to dark and cruel Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh usually was very pleasant and kind, but it was only because of his only son that he was upset. His son was stubborn. He would not marry and assume the throne as it was expected of the crown prince. Whenever the Pharaoh brought a young and beautiful girl to the palace, the prince would simply just turn her away, uninterested, saying he was not going to be used as some prize to be won.

Now alone with only his thoughts, Yami, the young prince, walked to the edge of the River Nile, where he could always find some peace and serenity. As he stood there, in his long royal purple robes and his multi-colored hair that radiated out like the crown that sat upon his head and glistened under the burning desert sun. His eyes, his most accented feature, stared out at the river and land with crimson depths that seemed dark and lost. The young prince wondered if he would ever find someone who could be faithful and not just a pretty face, but a friend who would be with him through all good and evil.

Little did the young prince know a shadowed figure in the depths of the Nile below the prince thought the exact same thing.

&

(Who is this mystery figure? Will Yami ever find a true friend?) (You like my ideas? Wait!! I have more!) Tell what you think.

R&R!!!PLEASE!!!


	2. The Decision

Hi everyone I'm back and thank you for the nice reviews you sent me. Now lets get started with this second chapter.

First of all I do not own anything remotely related with Yugioh (even though, a girl can dream can't she) But I do own Yame. I also own the Millennium Heart and its powers.

Note: Yame's name has an accent above the "e".

Now enjoy and review!!

## ## ## ##

Chapter 2: 

_The Decision_

Deep underneath the surface of the Nile River, unbeknownst to the young prince, sat a young girl. She appeared to be thinking, for she had just come from a meeting with her father, the god of water.

Ever since she was born, there has been something different about her. For just once in her life, she dreamed of going up on land and walking with humans. Her father had tried his hardest to convince her that no one up there would accept her at all, for this young woman was not like them. Her name was Yamé. She was a mermaid, the princess of the water, the mortal daughter of the water god. Though she looked just like a human there was one difference. She had a long royal purple fish tail that shimmered in the sunlight that was shining through the water.

More than anything, Yamé wanted to go above the water's surface, because she was lonely. She was the only one of her kind. She was hoping to go on land with the slightest hope she would find a friend to share her hopes, her dreams, and her whole life with.

As Yamé sat under the water on a moss-covered rock, she thought about the meeting with her father. Knowing how much she loved going to the surface, He gave her a choice, she could either stay here under the sea, or become human and walk with other humans for one day. The downside is that since she has god-like water powers she is not allowed to tell anyone who she really was or show off her powers; if she does, she will instantly turn back into a mermaid and lose her powers.

As Yamé thought about her decision, she looked down toward her chest and saw the Millennium Heart hung around her neck. This millennium item is the lost eighth item of the original seven items. It was given to her by her father, when she was brought to him by her mortal mother when she was but an infant. He said that it would give Yamé guidance, wisdom, and great power apart from her god-like powers.

Finally, after much thought and deliberation, Yamé had made up her mind. She wanted to have her powers, but she also wanted to experience what it is like to be fully human. So she promised to keep her secret. With that promise firmly implanted in her memory, Yamé got up from her rock and sensing her father was close she called out to him:

"I want to go father! I promise I will keep my secret safe!"

And suddenly her father's voice came out of the silence and spoke, "Very well my daughter, but remember this. Your feet must be touching the water by the time the sun sinks below the earth."

Yamé nodded her head confidently in agreement.

(What's going to happen next? Don't you just looooooooove cliffhangers!) (I hate to read them, but I love to write them!) Review please. Thank you.


	3. Becoming human

For those of you who don't know. I do NOT own any of the characters from Yugioh except for Yamé, the Millennium Heart and its powers and, of coarse, the plot of this story.

Bear with me on this story because I'm trying to type this while keeping up with schoolwork and at the same time writing other stories.

To clear up any confusion about the pronunciation of Yamé name, the "e" sounds like the "e" in Ego like "lego of my ego".

So now. Enjoy Chapter 3! Annnnnnnnnnnd Action!

(((((())))))

Chapter 3:

_Becoming human_

As soon as Yamé agreed to her father's wishes, the god's voice disappeared as quickly as it came. Suddenly the calm water started to churn and bubble, faster and faster, till out of nowhere a rapid whirlpool was formed. Yamé was in shock and wonder at how a whirlpool could appear out of nothing. With a couple flicks of her tail she moved back, for she knew the destructive power of whirlpool. As the whirlpool got faster the mermaid tried desperately to hang onto something but the force was too strong. She was being pulled into the whirlpool, first her tail, and seconds later Yamé was completely submerged in the center of the whirlpool.

Meanwhile, up on land it was nearly midnight. In Yami's mind, he wanted to go back to his room for some sleep for he had been out walking along the river's edge all afternoon, but something in his heart told him to stay saying something worthwhile was about to happen. Yami then yawned a little too big and was about to turn and leave when he spotted that calm water of the river turned rapid, and scattered rays of moonlight started to come together and concentrated on one spot on the water. Yami stood in amazement, and with a slight fear, he stepped back but still stared at the glow on the water as if mesmerized. "What is happening?" he muttered under his breath.

While inside the whirlpool, Yamé screamed in pain, but the water muffled the cry. She could feel her legs being split apart, ripping her tail in two. Then she started to spin around in motion with the whirlpool. While spinning, still submerged in water, Yamé realized it was getting harder to breathe. No longer did her lungs hunger for water but simply choked on it. Now her lungs only hungered for pure, clean oxygen. Unable to withstand the pressure around her, darkness finally consumed her and she blacked out.

While Yamé was unconscious, white foam bubbles formed around the edges of the whirlpool and engulfed Yam's slim and delicate naked body to form a beautiful pearl white Egyptian dress. The dress was tight around her waist, but the sleeves looser as they went down her arms. A bright blue sash was tied around her waist representing she was the daughter of the water god. And, of coarse, the Millennium Heart hung around her neck.

While all this was happening underwater, up on land, Yami kept his eyes on the water, as the circle of light grew brighter. Suddenly Yami saw a figure starting to rise from the water. His eyes widened to see the figure was a beautiful young girl who appeared to standing on the water. She was the same height as Yami and had long golden black hair, which came down in spikes, and waved in the cool breeze. As soon as the moonlight left the water, the girl collapsed on the water and the waves washed her up onto the shore. Worried, Yami ran over to her and held the girl in his strong grasp. He noticed her pale, white skin and that she was trembling. He took off his royal cape and wrapped it gently around her sleeping form. Yami, then, took the girl in his arms and carried her back to the palace, all the time wondering if the gods had heard the prince's wish, but quickly shook it out of his thoughts, and continued on his way.

((((((()))))))  
Is this long enough for guys? Anyway, stay tuned the next chapter will be up shortly. Review


	4. Water Magic

Thank you, for reviewing and now again I do not own anything of Yugioh (sniff), but I do own Yame, the Millennium Heart and its powers and also the plot of this story. Thank you.

Dialogue: Speaking "..."

#############

Chapter 4

_Water Magic_

The next morning Yamé opened her eyes to the morning sun.

"What is this light"

Of course not ever having seen the sun before she did not know what it was, all she knew is that it was beautiful.

As she removed the layers of silk draped over her body in the bed she was lying on, her eyes widened with joy as she examined her new human form.

"Thank you, father." She whispered.

With that she swung her new legs over the side of the bed wanting to try out her new body. She kept her legs together not knowing she could spread them out. As Yamé began to stand, she wobbled for awhile before falling back onto the bed.

Meanwhile Yami was standing just outside Yamé's room, coming to see if the young girl was awake. As he entered the room, he saw the girl standing by the bed; she was wobbling like she had never used legs before. Yami ran to her and caught her just before she fell again.

"Thank you" the girl whispered looking up at him.

Yami just stood there and held her as she regained her balance.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" he finally said.

Yamé didn't want to lie to this young man for he was kind and considerate, but she didn't want to betray her word to her father. So she gave the only answer she could give.

"I'm afraid the only thing I can tell you is my name...Yamé."

"Beautiful." Yami said under his breath as he stared into her deep sapphire eyes as if mesmerized.

Silence.

Suddenly breaking peaceful silence, Yamé spoke.

"Who are you?"

Stunned, Yami thought everyone knew who HE was.

"I am Yami, prince of Egypt, how is it you do not know who I am, when everybody else knows?" he said questioningly.

Shocked and also happy, Yamé had found the one person who could show her the world.

"I am not around here. Please can you show me the wonders of your city?"

At this, Yami straightened up and nodded, looking like his usual sullen prince-self, but soon relaxed a little when Yamé took his arm, and almost ran to the door. He admired her persistence. He even gave one of his rare 'I think I like her' smiles, as he led Yamé through the palace and beyond the outer walls. Yami noticed that Yamé was barefoot and walking on hot sand.

"Do not want some sandals on your feet? For the sand can get very hot." Yami asked.

"Thank you but no, for I am always cold and the sands seems to warm me." Yamé replied.

The prince was shocked at what he heard, 'There is something strange about this girl, and I am going to find out what that is.' He thought to himself and gave a slight, sly grin, hoping Yamé would not notice.

But in fact she did notice out of the corner of her eye.

"I must be very careful not to reveal myself too much anymore, this man is very cunning, and that puzzle around his neck is the Millennium Puzzle, a powerful item, it could reveal all my powers in a second." She whispered under her breath.

As the day went on, Yami and Yamé enjoyed each other's company while seeing the sights of the wondrous city. Soon they came to the bizarre in the middle of the city, surrounded with shops. Yami purchased a small, beautiful necklace for Yamé, it was a silver mermaid with sapphire jewels all over, reminding Yami when he first saw Yamé arise from the water so mysteriously. Yamé was shocked and wondered if Yami figured out her secret, but quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, as Yami put the necklace on her.

"It's beautiful." She said thoughtfully upon hearing him mutter back.

"You're beautiful."

They stared into each other's eyes for about a minute, sapphire meeting ruby, until Yami broke their gaze. He noticed that her eyes had turned from a sparkling sapphire to a deep sea blue color.

Suddenly at a nearby water cart, with calm cool water, the water started to churn, and spirals of water began to shoot up into the air from the barrels. In fear, nearby spectators ran from the possessed water. Yami stepped in front of Yamé trying to protect her.

"What is this magic?" Yami muttered under his breath, as he stared up in shock.

The sun was almost touching the surface of the horizon, but Yamé didn't want to leave here, she loved the surface, she loved Yami. She knew this was a warning from her father, but she didn't want to end it now.

Then she saw Yami standing in front of her 'protecting' her, she knew she could not do this in front of him, but she also knew what had to be done.

######

Finally, that chapter is done. I didn't know where to stop I thought would go on forever. Now yawn it's late, I'm tired. Chapter 5 will....come.......eventually.....R&R.....Goodnight. snores


	5. The Secret

Welcome back. Chapter 5 did not take as long as I expected so lets get on with it.

First of all I do not own any of the Yugioh characters but I do own Yame and the millennium heart.

Note: During the writing of this chapter I had writer's block so if it's not as long the last one that's why.

Now without much further ado..................Chapter 5!!  
(((((((())))))))

Chapter 5

_The Secret_

There was no one else around in the marketplace except for Yami and Yamé. Everyone else had taken cover inside their shops and houses. Yamé, for the first time in her life, did not know what to do. Yami, somehow sensing she was nervous, reached out and took her hand and felt her and himself relax slightly.

Suddenly, Yami saw a brilliant white/gold glow behind him, as he turned around he saw the Millennium Heart glowing wildly.

As it glowed, Yamé felt herself filling with bravery and the wisdom of the ages.

Yami looked at her and then remembered a legend he once heard from long ago.

_"The mystical puzzle,  
Unstoppable yet not invincible.  
Shall meet its mate, unknowingly._

Hard to grasp its slippery hand,  
Both will be the most powerful in the land."

_  
_Yami wondered why he felt so at ease around Yamé. He wandered into his own thoughts. Was Yamé his partner? Was the Heart and Puzzle together really invincible? Is her Heart his Puzzle's mate? These questions ran over and over in his mind.

With more bravery flowing through her, and still holding Yami's hand, she stepped in front facing the towers of swirling water. She raised her hand, and it started to glow with bluish light. Suddenly, the light shot from her hand and struck the water. Immediately the water reversed and receded back into the barrels without spilling a drop. Yami just stood in shock at what he saw.

Yamé turned around and noticed that Yami had seen everything. Tears started forming in her eyes, as her legs felt wobbly and collapsed and fell into Yami's arms.

Yami, still in shock, looked down at the young girl he was holding and he saw her feet come together to form a royal purple scaley fish tail, also that the white dress had faded away.

"What is going on here?!" asked shocked Yami.

Then he heard a faint whisper, "Please, get me to the water, quickly."

Yami looked down at Yamé who looked up at him. Yami could see she was in pain, he wanted to do anything to help her. He realized she was the one, the one mentioned in the legend. He also knew that she could not survive here in this condition, but he also didn't want to leave her, nor she leave him.

Then he heard himself whisper something he thought he would never say.

"I love you, Yamé."

As he said this, Yami stood up and took Yamé and carried her in his arms, and ran off towards the River Nile with only one thought on his mind.

"I have fallen in love with a mermaid!"

(((((((()))))))  
Stupid Writer's Block!! I am so sorry; this chapter could have been a WHOLE lot better! So Please Review anyway. Chapter 6 will be up soon.


	6. Together Forever

I'm back!! And guess what, my writer's block is gone! I can write a lot better now. So let's get on with it.  
  
Disclaimer: (I hate this) I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Yame and the Millennium Heart.  
  
Let's get started!!!  
))))))((((((((

Chapter 6

_Together Forever_

__

The sun was almost under the horizon, by the time the prince arrived at the River's edge, consequentially, where he first saw Yamé. He knew that since she had a fish tail she needed to be in the water; also because Yamé told him to bring her here before she passed out. He gently laid her body so just was visible above the water.  
  
Just as the sun dissappeared below the earth, Yamé flashed open her eyes and gasped; she saw Yami kneeling over her with tears flowing down his cheeks. She slowly sat up breathing heavily. As she saw her fins, Yamé knew she didn't have much time. She put her arms around Yami and pulled him into heartfelt embrace, whispering to him.  
  
"Thank you, for everything."  
  
And she kissed his cheek, at the same time catching a tear drop on her lips. It was very refreshing to her dry mouth.  
  
"Yamé, I............" Yami started.  
  
As he looked up, but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that Yamé was no where in sight, guessing she dove under the water, Yami stood up wiping some tears from his eyes and turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a splash and turned around to see Yamé half- submerged in the water. Her golden/black hair was completely soaked yet it still reflected off the sunset beautifully.  
  
'She is so beautiful, but how can we ever be together?' thought Yami.  
  
He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by someone's faint yelling. He looked up and saw Yamé yelling.  
  
"Yami, I love you!"  
  
Yami's eyes widened and filled with joy, as he heard this. He ran toward her splashing water everywhere. When he reached her, he noticed she had a shocked expression in her eyes. Realizing she had not expected him to do this, he said.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
With this, the girl's eyes also widened with joy. Yamé threw her arms around Yami's neck, and he put his arms around her slim waist just above her tail. As he pulled her close, she melted in his arms.  
  
"I wish we could be together forever!" they both said in unison.  
  
Yami than broke the embrace and pulled Yamé back and into a fiery yet passionate kiss. Yamé, when she realized what was happening, melted completely and went to deepen the kiss as Yami also deepened it as his tongue ran gently over her lips and into her mouth exploring it thoroughly.  
  
Not far away, Yame's father, the god of water watched his daughter in her lover's arms. He smiled; realizing that she had proven him wrong, humans can be trusted with the truth.  
  
Meanwhile, night had fallen on the two lovers. Suddenly, a booming voice came out of no where. Yamé, knowing it was her father, got scared and tried to pull away from Yami, but he wouldn't let her go. He didn't want to lose her again.  
  
The god's voice spoke.  
  
"Daughter, I have watched you, and I am very proud. You have proven me that humans on land can be trusted with our secret. Due to your bravery, I will grant you one wish."  
  
Yamé was slightly taken aback by these words, because she knew father would never admit to being wrong about anything, but then she looked down and saw her fin shimmering in the water. Then she noticed Yami holding her tightly, and saw in his crimson, ruby eyes that he did not want her to leave him again.  
  
She moved in closer to her love's embrace, then turned around to face her father and said confidently and with her heart.  
  
"Father, I wish to be with Yami, forever."  
  
Again, Yami's eyes widened with joy, and hugged Yamé even tighter. He then turned Yamé around to face him and pulled her into another passionate, gentle kiss.  
  
Just as they pulled away, midnight had fallen and a beam of moonlight came down and surrounded the two lovers. Yamé knew what was coming and tightened he grip on Yami preparing for the pain. But it never came, instead her fin just evaporated and the pearl white gown appeared in its place.  
  
Suddenly a golden beam of light connected the Millennium Puzzle and Heart. It is signifying that now these two are one. They are to fight as one and defend each other.  
  
Yami and Yamé, who was fully human for good, realized that nothing could ever come between them. They were bonded.  
  
With that, the two left the sparkled blue waves, walking back to Yami's palace with his beloved, new queen in his arms.

)))))))((((((((  
Chapter 6= DONE! Yea! There is one more chapter to go. Then it's onto to sequels and new stories.


	7. Epilogue: We will meet again

**Chapter 7**

_Epilogue  
_

Many years passed, Yami became the powerful king and ruler of Egypt and the Shadow Games, with Yamé by his side as his wife, Queen, and partner in the shadow games. The two made the perfect team. But when these games raged out of control Yami made the ultimate sacrifice and sealed the magic of these games in seven millennium items, along with sealing his own spirit in the Millennium Puzzle. His only regret is that he'll never see his love, Yamé again.  
  
A couple months before these events happened to Yami. Yamé went through almost the same kind of Dilemma. The three god monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Sylpher the Sky dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, which are said, that no person could defeat or control them, have gone on a killing rampage. There has been only one person who could harness their power and stop them from destroying the world.  
  
Yamé, the daughter of the god of water, and using the powers of the Millennium Heart she challenged the three god monsters to a battle.  
  
The big palace was usually, empty at this time of day, but the duel between the Pharaoh and his high priest had drawn everyone's attention away from their regular duties. Carefully, making her way through the empty corridors, making sure she wasn't being followed. Eventually, the corridor led the queen to a secret hallway, darkened by the eternal night. However, with the Millennium Heart filling her with more bravery than ever, she grabbed a lit torch on a nearby stone wall, and continued her way. After what seemed like forever, Yamé appeared before a secret door, that looked to have been abandoned for centuries, due to the cobwebs that surrounded it.  
  
Yamé pressed gently on stone latch, which made the giant stone doors swing wide open, allowing the queen access. Inside, the small room was filled with hieroglyphics, but one set of cravings is what caught the sapphire eyes of the queen. Just at the other end of the room were the carvings of the three Egyptian god monsters. Setting down the torch and picking up a bright gold/sapphire staff, she had received when she became queen, and held it up.  
  
"By the power invested in me and the power of the god of water, I call forth and command the three god monsters to appear before me, Yamé, Queen of Egypt and daughter of the god of water."  
  
As she shouted these words, Obelisk, Sylpher, and the Dragon Ra appeared before her. They looked at the young queen each with threatening eyes.  
  
"I challenge all three of you to a battle, and if I am victorious, all three of you will be banished to the Shadow Realm for all eternity." Yamé spoke firmly and seriously.  
  
We accept your challenge, my Queen. The Dragon Ra roared in Yamé's mind.  
  
And so the epic yet secret battle begun.  
  
When it was all over, Yamé had won, but was barely able to stand. As she began to seal the powers of the god monsters in the Shadow Realm, the winged dragon of Ra fired a final blow, directly at Yamé sealing her own spirit within her own precious Millennium Heart.  
  
She let one last mortal tear drop fall to the ground for she would never see her love, Yami, again. Or would she?  
  
There upon the cold stone floor lay the soulless Queen of Egypt lost to the world of the living and the Millennium Heart, which should not have been forgotten, was as well lost, for no one knew either was here. This forgotten room would be her tomb for all eternity, but not for the Millennium Heart, for it was still bonded with the Millennium Puzzle and it will find a way to be with it's love again, even if it takes five thousand years or more...  
  
THE END

)))))))((((((((  
Ok, this is the last chapter of Midnight Water Romance, but I made this an Epilogue chapter because there is a short three-chapter Sequel telling you what happened to Yami and Yamé and to introduce my new character Yani Kinta.  
  
I'm making this chapter while I am on vacation; but don't blame me for not updating; the place I am in does NOT have Internet access so you just have to wait until tomorrow when I get back home.  
  
Note: The Sequel stays very close to the Anime version of the show Yugioh. It takes place right after Joey's duel with Rex Raptor and right before the duel with the evil Bakura.


End file.
